inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Minaho Kazuto
(Defender) |number= 19 (Tengawara) 3 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |team= Tengawara Shinsei Inazuma Japan Earth Eleven |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Minaho Kazuto (皆帆 和人) is a defender for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has orange hair, and the side of his hair point upward. He also has bangs which leave a circular space for his eyes that are rounded with a black iris. He has green eyes. Personality He is shown to be deductive, always weighing and foreseeing events, he also likes to study human behaviour. He is very calm and rarely gets angry or frustated at other people. He can easily notice a person's thoughts after watching their actions and reaches to a conclusion which always correct. He admires his father and wishes to be like him. Background The reason he joins Shinsei Inazuma Japan is to go to London and observe Scotland Yard. When Minaho was little, he admired his father who was a detective and known to be the Sherlock Holmes of Japan. When his father got a recognition from the police commissioner, he told his parents that when he grows up, he will become a detective like his father. However, not long after that, his father passed away. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared in the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In episode 1, he was shown to be wearing the uniform of Tengawara, which suggests that he joined Tengawara's soccer club sometime between the end of GO and the end of Chrono Stone. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a defender for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. When Horasawa Shuuji was trying to get past him, Minaho used his deductive skills and determined which foot he used the most and what direction he would go. Horasawa still passed Minaho, though it made Minaho find it interesting. The match ended with a score of 10-1, with Teikoku winning. In episode 2, he came early at the training camp along with the others. While Tenma was talking about the basics of soccer, Minaho was more interested in hissatsu techniques. Minaho’s interpretation of hissatsu techniques is different though, as he said that his brain is his hissatsu technique. During practice, he and Manabe are shown to be easily tired. On the day of the match, Manabe accused Matatagi of stealing but Minaho pointed out that he didn't have any evidence. However, Tenma stopped the argument. In episode 3, he along with some members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, didn't want to pass the ball to Matatagi because Manabe still accused Matatagi of stealing and ordered them to pass to the other person. However, in the second-half, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma and saw Matatagi's desperation, he along with the others finally trusted him. He also said to Manabe to pass the ball to Matatagi. In episode 4, he was also one of the five Shinsei Inazuma Japan members who didn't show up for the training. He was shown observing a girl and talking to himself about his observation. The next day, he was in a library while Tenma tried to persuade him to join the training. He rejected, saying that by observing people, he'll be able to intercept people's course, much to Tenma's dismay. In episode 5, he along with five other members, took the withdrawl test (although he disagreed with Manabe that Tetsukado might decide to shoot a goal). After seeing the other members' successful shoots, he also decided to stay in the team by scoring a goal. In episode 6, he was shown practicing with Manabe before the match started. He, along with Morimura, tried to stop a member of Big Waves but failed to do so. He was also the first one to suspect of Sakura's intentions. In episode 8, he was seen training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, he asked Manabe, Matatagi and Tetsukado what would they do since there was no training. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the police. Then, he and Manabe told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In episode 9, in the match between Shamshir, the first-half ended with Shamshir's 1-0 lead. He and Manabe were the first ones who agreed on Shindou's plan of removing Kusaka in the second-half since most of the team also agreed. However, after Tenma convinced everyone to let Kusaka stay, they somehow agreed. However, when the second-half began, all of them played with not passing the ball to Kusaka so that he will not get into a rampage again. Later, Shamshir used their hissastu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and easily passed through him, Minaho, Tetsukado and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. Later, Shamshir used their hissastu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and they easily passed through him, Manabe, Minaho and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. Near the end, he and Manabe were surprised at Kusaka who was finally able to control have control overhis Berserker Mode and played soccer properly. After Shinsei Inazuma Japan scored 3 points thanks to Matatagi, Tsurugi and Kusaka, the match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning. In episode 10, he was seen looking at an unknown picture on his hand. Then, he overheard Manabe's conversation with his parents. He later came to Manabe and the two of them started having conversation together. They both told each other about their backgrounds, but Manabe got angry when Minaho told him about his dad. The next day, the two of them were still angry at each other. Later, Kuroiwa took everyone to the Black Room for training and all of them trained for the past three days. On the third day, he and Manabe were surprised when the other members except for Konoha said they wanted to win FFIV2 even though they didn't have to. Later, Aoi came and told them that their next opponent in the semi-final is Mach Tiger. Minaho was a bit curious of how Mach Tiger defeated Desert Lion because Desert Lion is known to be a very strong team. Manabe just left and said it would be too hasty for Shinsei Inazuma Japan to win. He then overheard Matatagi's "dark side" comment and started to suspect him. At the end, he was looking at the picture again, which turned out to be a picture of him and his father. In episode 11, he didn't go looking for Konoha when he heard that she left. He went to Shinsei Inazuma Japan's meeting room and saw Manabe checking the data of the opponents they have faced, except for Shamshir, and found out that the data of each player had increased drastically compared to the data from the previous tournaments. In episode 12, he along with Sakura and Manabe complained to Kusaka when he told them that he unintentionally called Konoha "irritating" last time when she left Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He and Manabe tried to help Kusaka to apologize to her with their plans but failed. On the day of the match between Mach Tiger, he and Manabe failed to steal the ball from Tamugan Jar and Mach Tiger got the first goal with his hissastu, Ivory Crash. Later, Kusaka suddenly transformed into his Berserker Mode and confessed his feelings to Konoha, which shocked him and the whole team. After Konoha used her hissastu Konoha Roll to steal the ball, Shinsei Inazuma Japan tied the score thanks to Kusaka's Kyoubou Head. Tamugan Jar got the ball again and this time, he and Manbe were able to stop him as the first-half ended. Along with the others, he also surprised when Konoha rejected Kusaka. When the second-half was about to begin, he was the first one who felt something disturbing about the second-half as Manabe said he also the same. Then, Kuroiwa suddenly stood up and called both of them. In episode 13, Kuroiwa ordered him and Manabe to find the key to victory. He was the first one who noticed Manabe's parents at the audience seats. When Mach Tiger made the second goal, he noticed Manabe's strange behaviour. After watching Manabe, who continued to make failed calculations, Minaho finally concluded that the reason why Manabe was like that was because he wanted his father to acknowledge him. At first, Manabe denied it and even said to Minaho that he couldn't understand him because Minaho has a good father. However, Minaho then revealed to Manabe the truth that his father had passed away. Then, both of them cooperated together by using their abilities to observe and calculate Mach Tiger's players' movement. Minaho also unleashed his hissastu, Trace Press and stole the ball from Bark Sepakro. Then, Shinsei Inazuma Japan tied the score thanks to Tsurugi's Bicycle Sword. He and Minaho commanded the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan about the next movement their opponent was going to use which was successful. When the match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning after Tenma scored the third goal, Manabe thanked him and both of them reconciled. In episode 14, he and Matatagi had a conversation together. He revealed to Matatagi that he noticed a "darkness" inside his heart. The conversation ended when Manabe came and Matatagi left. In the practice match against Resistance Japan, when he saw how Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou were playing equally against Resistance Japan, he couldn't believe how weak he was and not being able to catch up to their levels. When the match ended with Resistance Japan winning 3-1, Fudou then told Shinsei Inazuma Japan that they cannot win with their current level. He and the others decided to go to back to the Black Room and train. In episode 15, he skipped the practice and instead trained in the Black Room along with the other 7 members. At the start of the match against Storm Wolf, he and Konoha got passed through by Dmitri Sobirov. In episode 16, when Tetsukado failed to block Maxim Adrov, both him and Manabe had different plans to stop him which resulted both of them running in separate directions. This made an opening to the goal but Shindou stopped it. Later, he and Manabe tried to stop Ruslan Kasimov but Tetsukado told them he will stop him instead and failed. When Ibuki called Shindou for help to get the ball, he and the others realized their mistakes and finally cooperated together. Ibuki told them to stop Maxim and the two of them did as Ibuki was able to unleash his new hissastu to stop Gold Fever. During half-time, Ibuki said he was able to stop the ball thanks to Minaho and Manabe which made the duo surprised. In episode 17, he and Manabe both noted that Storm Wolf players' movements are different compared to the first half. He then tried to block Rolan Lazarev, but Rolan used Silk Road and got pass him. He, like the others, failed to block the Storm Wolf players due to their different movements. While all the other members were further discouraged, Tenma told them that he didn't want this to be the last match, which shocked them. After Kusaka's speech, he and Manabe stated that both of them also changed because of the team. After the match resumed, he used Trace Press to steal the ball from Aaron Gachinsky. While the others thought about the two scores, Tenma encouraged them, saying that they could score two goals together, and both him and Manabe agreed to this. He then received a pass from Matatagi and passed it back to Ibuki, who thrown the ball back to him. After Tenma's goal, he signaled to Manabe to start their strategy and it succeeded with Tsurugi scoring a goal. He was shocked to see Morimura unleashing some aura of Soul. He was also shocked to see Storm Wolf members revealing to be aliens and seeing the floating spaceship. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'DF Trace Press' *'DF Winning Logic' Relationship *'Minaho Sakyou' (Father) *'Minaho's Mother' (Mother) Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Owl' Trivia *In the scans of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, it is stated that his father is deceased. *His father is a famous detective and because of his expertise awarded him with a recognition from the police commissioner. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul User